1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraint systems for sleeping bunk arrangements, and more specifically to restraint systems for sleeping bunk arrangements carried by a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of bunks have been provided for use in motor vehicles, such as in the cabs of trucks. For example, the commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,879 and 5,536,042 both disclose bunks having different types of restraint systems. Other bunks having nets extending upwardly from the front of the bunk are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,698; 6,405,391; 6,367,839; and 5,529,341. A seat belt harness assembly for securing a person in a prone position atop a conventional vehicle seat is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,069. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105 discloses an automobile pet set having a U shape for positioning atop a vehicle set with a forward wall extending upwardly to limit forward movement of the pet.
It is desirable to provide a sleeper bunk configured to be carried by a motor vehicle and usable without direct occupant restraints. It is further desirable to provide such a bunk with suitable indirect occupant restraints operable to maintain an occupant in the bunk when the vehicle is in motion and/or in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration.